ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Chamalien
ChamAlien is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet. Ben first transformed into him in the episode'' Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' when he wanted to joke about the name "Overkill", making him Ben's 40th alien transformation. 'Appearance' ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large purple lizard with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body, and has a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red, and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green triangle doesn't move. The top of his head is black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth, and speaks in a high-pitched German accent. 'Powers and Abilities' ChamAlien can change the pigmentation of his skin to become invisible. In addition, he's also very agile, quick, flexible, and slippery, making him very difficult to catch. ChamAlien can scale walls and ceilings with ease. Also, he has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail. He also has super strength and durability like Prisoner 775, being a member of his species, and is able to push a car and a truck with little effort, overpower Kevin even in his armor form, and resist bullets as witnessed by a policeman. he also has to a certain degree of mana imunity. 'Weaknesses' Although ChamAlien could become invisible, his shadow could still be seen, and so observant people like Gwen could be able to spot him. He can also be detected by his scent (in the case of Wildmutt), as well as his mana (although any living creature can be detected this way). 'Appearances' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (first appearance). 'Trivia' * He looks just like Prisoner 775 but with an Ultimatrix symbol. * He (like Ghostfreak) can be a very dangerous alien in dark areas w ithout shadows as it's very hard to catch a shadow. * ChamAlien's name comes from the chameleon, which is a type of lizard, and "Alien". * ChamAlien's image was released on the Ben 10 facebook page as a reward for hitting 1,000,000 fans. * ChamAlien's eye scheme of green, blue and red is a reference to the 1953 movie "The War of the Worlds" in which the slug like aliens had the same colors as "eyes." They are also be a reference to the three primary colors of light. * When Ben first transformed into ChamAlien he yelled "Overkill" instead. This was a joke, because earlier in the episode, Ben used Swampfire to light a campfire, Gwen said "Ben, that's overkill." Ben replied, "No, It's Swampfire. I don't have an alien named Overkill, 'cause if I did, I'd, ya know, shout 'Overkill!' * ChamAlien's appearance is similar to that of the Randall Boggs from "Monsters, Inc." and the Cheshire Cat from "Alice Alice in Wonderland" (referring to his smile). * The way ChamAlien's shadow remains visible when ChamAlien is invisible is similar to the Great Mask of Concealment from Bionicle, which has the same effect. * ChamAlien eye colors (red and blue) are that way because of the RGB color modelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RGB_color_model which are added together in various ways to reproduce a broad array of colors. This makes sense seeing as his primary power is to blend in with his background. * Ben scanned ChamAlien's DNA from Prisoner 775. *ChamAlien is one of Ben's alien forms who is not in the lineup of aliens in the Ultimate Intro, the others being Fasttrack, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Ben, Eatle, and Clockwork, although this is due to their existence not being known until just recently.existence was revealed after the release of the series. *ChamAlien's the first alien to have three different eye colors. *His voice is the same as Prisoner 775. *His voice is also the same as Klauss' voice from American Dad! They are both voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Though thre are three coloured triangles on his face, only the left (blue) and the right (red) ones are his eyes as the middle one (green) never blinks or moves where as the others do. 'References' See Also ChamAlien/Gallery Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Characters Category:Animal-Like Aliens